


Someday When Spring is Here (we’ll find our love anew)

by RandomizePersonality



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, tags will be added as the story progresses, the title is from that snow white song yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomizePersonality/pseuds/RandomizePersonality
Summary: Facts: 1. Her name is Mina of Camellia. 2. Her horse’s name is Ray, after the golden beams of sunlight his coat is colored like. 3. She calls Sana, her favorite stablehand, with the moniker “honey” and has done so since forever ago. 4. She is to be wed to Nayeon of Auremons by the end of spring to unite their kingdoms. 5. They are all currently running away from the castle after a disaster of an engagement party.The medieval twice melodrama nobody asked for.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Descend

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% inspired by sana's birthday post for mina last year and nayeon claiming herself as mina's prince in tokyo dome. aka, this is supposed to be a simple love triangle flick about "honey and darling" vs "prince and princess". it's a bit more than that now, though.

The ballroom never looked more lavish. There were banquet tables filled to the brim with delicacies made by the best chefs with the best ingredients. The chandelier recently polished, the marble floor waxed, the stair runner new and expensive. There were tasteful decorations of gold and pink, of camellia flowers and long golden ribbons.

Nobles and normal civilians alike have filled the room, chatting among themselves as they wait for the party to begin. When the court marshal announces her arrival, the crowd quiets before she waves at them, garnering their cheers and applause as she walks down the stairs.

It’s almost too much for Mina. She knows rationally her parents will never spend more than what’s necessary for the occasion, but she also knows that this is the biggest event of the kingdom’s recent history and she does not yet know where the limit lies. She’s heard of how the nobility can get when their children get married, been to parties with decorations so rich it’s almost tacky. She can at least be glad the food isn't all covered in gold leaf like in Baron Nort’s son’s wedding.

A thought crosses her mind that this is only the  _ engagement _ party. She tries to shake it off.

“Care for a dance, Princess?”

She’s brought back to the present by a voice speaking from her right, an arm offered to her.

An arm that leads to her fiance, the princess of Auremons.

The court marshal had announced their arrival separately, her fiance after her, while Mina was still overwhelmed by her surroundings; and so the one person who is going to be her partner through this whole occasion -and her whole life- escaped her mind until she sneaked up on her. She subtly puts a hand to her chest, trying to pass her surprise as polite delight, but she knows her fiance notices her slight shock anyway. Her slightly impish grin sure tells Mina so.

She knows the routine. Her fiance will lead her to the center of the ballroom. The bards will play a calm, romantic waltz they’ve practiced the dance to. After the first part of their dance, the nobles they have chosen beforehand will join the dance with their partners, a choreography to show unity and class. When the dance ends, her parents and her soon-to-be father-in-law will come down to the middle of the stairs, making a joint speech about their union, the kingdoms, of how the decades-long feud will cease to be. There will be a ceremony where they take off their crowns to symbolize their responsibilities changing, and they will only be returned at the wedding. She and her fiance will be approached by well-wishers all night, making small talks about every topic there is.

The music will begin when she takes her fiance’s hand.

_ Nayeon’s _ hand.

Mina subtly inhales deeply. 1, 2, 3. Out.

Nayeon’s hand, leading to her arm, shoulder, face. Her grin eases into a soft smile, giving Mina what little assurance she can give. She smiles back, just as softly.

Mina takes her hand.

//

The night is exhausting, even when it all goes according to plan.

Mina never did like to interact with so many people in a  _ week _ , let alone in one straight hour. It’s headache inducing enough, even without her crown weighing down on her head. Nayeon and her never had a moment to themselves, their guests advancing as if they were in a line to get the monthly excess food hand-out. Not that she’ll know what to do if they’re alone. The last time they had properly talked to one another without the company of their parents was when they were mere children, running around in the garden.

The garden Mina is currently walking in.

She excused herself to the washroom right after Lady Talia and her husband walked away, telling Nayeon that she needed to freshen up. It’s not like she’s lying is it? The cold bite of the spring night air is freshening her up the same as water would. And she has turned to wear her decorative shawl as a cloak of sorts, so it isn't  _ too _ cold.

Mina dwells in the garden enough to have a favorite spot. In the midst of all the camellia her kingdom is so aptly named after -the pink her hair gets its color from-, vines of morning glories grow in one corner, sprouting blue-purple beautifully. She likes to wake up early when it’s their season to bloom, watching their buds open almost hesitantly- like a shy child when introduced to a stranger.

She is halfway into recalling the meaning of the flower when she notices an intrusion of her time alone. Though she supposes it’s not hard to, what with how her intruder made a ruckus upon entering the garden and is currently hunched over while panting like a dog.

“Fh- ound you. Ha- wait. Hold on-” the person gasps in-between breaths, obviously winded.

Mina only smiles softly, amused among her confusion. This intruder- Sana, her- friend, is one of the few people who knows of the spot’s very existence. Mina isn’t surprised she could find her here, but she is surprised Sana is even looking for her.

“Princess-” she says, finally looking like she’s gotten her bearings. “Princess, come with me, quickly.”

Sana didn’t wait before taking Mina’s hand in hers, dragging her along a familiar route- to the stables. Mina would make a remark about how her manners are rotten for dragging her away without so much as a preamble, but one look at the other woman’s frantic face is enough to quell that desire. Mina’s brows furrow.

“I have no time to explain to you why, but we must go- Right now, just- just away. Please,” she rambles, scattered while she puts two sets of reins and saddles into one huge travelling bag.

“Mina?” another voice interrupts them. Nayeon. “What are you… Are you going somewhere?”

“Stop right there,” Sana demands, dropping the bag and stepping in front of Mina. “Who are you?”

Nayeon’s expression turns to one of offense. “Who am I?”

Mina sighs. “Sana, that’s Nayeon, remember? The fiance.” She turns to address the other. “Nayeon, this is Sana, my… closest friend.”

“Are you two going somewhere?” Nayeon repeats, her voice surer but softer somehow. At this Sana seems to remember whatever it was that led her to this, her body going rigid.

“Yes,” Sana says curtly. She turns to prepare their horses, leading Mina’s horse Ray out of his stall before getting her own black and white partner. Mina knows his name to be Shushu.

“On the night of our engagement?”

“I don’t recall being engaged to you,” Sana remarks, though it’s not in the easy and collected tone Mina is familiar with. There’s a lilt in the end of her sentence, a diminished tone that sounds more hysterical than tuly hostile. Mina sees Nayeon’s eyebrows twitch, mouth opening to respond scathingly, she’s sure.

“Sana, please,” Mina says. “You haven’t told me what this is all about, either. I know you said we didn’t have time, but I can’t just go outside of the castle grounds without reason.”

Sana continues to move, tightening already taut bag straps and dusting off nothing. Nayeon seemingly snaps and hurries toward her, pushing, gripping Sana’s collar. 

Mina makes a step towards them in alarm, crying out, “Hey!”

But neither of the two are willing to let up, Nayeon tightening her grip while Sana continues to struggle in it.

“Stop!” Mina cries again, louder than she’s ever raised her voice. The trick works like a charm, stopping them in their place. Nayeon still keeps her tight grip on Sana’s collar, though, and Sana resumes her wriggles for a moment before she turns to see Mina’s face.

“The palace is under attack,” Sana explains, finally, halting her erratic behavior for now.

Both Mina and Nayeon froze.

“...What?”

Nayeon is aggressive in her denial, pushing Sana away. “Nonsense! I was just from the castle. There was nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Gods, please!” Sana exclaims, her hand moving to stroke Shushu’s body. Less comforting him and more comforting herself. “We don’t have time for this! Princess, I will tell you how I know to the last detail later, we need to go- now!”

“You will do nothing of the sort! Do you not understand how important this ball is? How can the princess leave her own engagement party?” Nayeon interjects.

Mina sees Sana’s mouth open, as if to argue- as if they haven’t had enough arguing, when they are interrupted by a loud noise- ringing like a gunshot. The noise is followed by further commotion, a loud cry and more, and they’re getting louder and louder and-

“Princess! Come on, now!”

Mina turns to Sana, her Sana, usually so calm and carefree. Her eyes are wild, glistening like it’s on the verge of tears, and she’s moved her hands to grasp Mina’s.

“Okay,” she says, soft in contrast to the two people standing with her.

Mina turns to Nayeon, seeing how her complexion has turned pallid, like all blood has left her body. “Nayeon, we need to get you on a horse, too.”

Nayeon’s shaky eyes find hers. “I… If she speaks the truth-” They flit to Sana’s. “I must find my father. Help the castle guards against the- whatever that was.”

“You don’t even know what we’re against,” Sana jabs. Mina feels her hands shake before she pulls them away from her.

“That’s no reason not to fight,” Nayeon snipes. Her fear- panic- melts into aggression against Sana.

“Then go.”

“Please,” Mina interrupts before they antagonize each other beyond reason. “We cannot have this treaty fall through, Nayeon. If that noise truly was an indication of an attack on the palace, you’ll only be running into the middle of chaos. We’ll be putting ourselves and the kingdoms at risk. Please, come. Trust they’ll survive.” 

Mina doesn’t let either of them know of her own doubts and desire to stay.

Nayeon still looks conflicted, even as she gives them a hesitant nod, but at least they’ll be able to go. Sana takes out another horse from a seemingly random stall, a white one, its mane braided meticulously.

“You can ride, can’t you?” she asks Nayeon, letting her move towards the steed while she fits one more set of rein and saddle into the bag.

“This is my horse,” Nayeon answers flatly. “I’ve ridden with him almost every day of my stay here.”

Mina clears her throat, giving them both a nod when they turn to her. They get on their horses like the experienced riders that they are, but their faces are sulky like children rid of their candy. She watches Sana secure the bag in front of her body while she gets on her own horse. As she steadies herself on top of Ray -dress and all, she hears the commotion getting louder and closer.

She commands, “Lead the way, Sana.”

They rode out of the stables not long before the crowd of panicked nobility reached where they stood, trampling over each other to get onto their own horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real sorry to the people who read rule of threes, i swear i'm not abandoning it. it's just on indefinite hiatus cause i don't know how to put all my ideas into words.  
> anyway this chapter is just an establishing piece so there will be more action in the next one (which i already wrote yay). thanks for reading and have a good day folks.
> 
> scream at me @brightsouthsky


	2. Rogue/Rouge

“Where even in gods’ names are you leading us, horse girl?”

They’ve ridden through the woods for the better part of 3 hours, give or take. Their horses have gotten slower with time, unprepared for the hurried pace their riders have taken them in the middle of the night.

They rode mostly in silence, with sparse words shared between them at times. They had only gotten off their horses once, an hour into the ride, to put on their equipment. Sana had explained then -as they fit their horses into saddles and reins- that she knew of the attack from overhearing two “helpers” talk about a plan of sorts. She thought nothing of it until they started to mention not being able to find the princess and how “it doesn’t matter anyway, she’ll die in the crossfire. It’s the parents that’s important.” 

Mina had stayed quiet, not betraying any thought of the recollection, but Nayeon had commented snidely about Sana’s perceived cowardice, for running away instead of confronting the attackers. Sana replied just as scathingly, calling Nayeon an idiot for thinking that those two intruders were alone in their plan. They continued to bicker while preparing their horses, Nayeon against Sana’s cowardice and Sana against Nayeon’s naivete. 

They only stopped once Mina cleared her throat, asking how Nayeon found them. Nayeon told her she was worried since Mina was taking such a long time, and when she couldn’t find her in the washroom she went outside and caught a glimpse of her and Sana running to the stables. Mina had nodded then, and when they got onto their respective horses that was that on conversations for another hour or so. Until Nayeon grew restless and started pestering Sana, that is.

“This is, what? The third time you asked that,” Sana says in lieu of an answer. Mina knows she must have rolled her eyes.

“And yet you mumble through every single question. Do they not teach you manners?” Nayeon sneers.

“Do they not teach you patience?” Sana retorts.

“Stop,” Mina says.

They turn towards her, matching guilty expressions painted on their faces.

“Sorry, Princess-”

“No, Sana, stop.” Mina brings her horse to a halt, the other two following. She gestures for them to stay silent.

Nayeon only hears crickets.

“We’re being followed,” Mina finally says, her voice loud in the quiet. Nayeon’s brows lift in surprise, and she sees Sana’s furrow.

“But I made sure to take the old helpers’ exit, nobody knows it still exists,” Sana says, her voice hesitant unlike Mina’s.

But Mina only shakes her head. “No, not by anyone from the castle. They’ve only been following us recently.’”

It feels like the entirety of their surrounding wood immediately rustles then, and Nayeon’s hand finds the hilt of her sword. It is a good thing they had put her in a more masculine uniform, and Nayeon silently thanks her father- whom before she had cursed when he insisted for her to put a real sword in her scabbard. 

“Well aren’t you a smart one,” a voice mocks from the tree right behind Mina. Nayeon unsheathed her sword in one movement, wishing vehemently for a stable hand.

“Show yourself!” she demands. It’s followed by a ringing of laughter- of  _ laughters _ , a chorus of devil-sents undermining her. She grits her teeth.

“Do you even know how to use that, Snobby McGrumpypants?” another voice taunts, this one coming from the bushes closest to Sana.

Sana, who tonight is as easy to agitate as Nayeon is. Who is currently swiveling her steed around and stomping at the bush, hitting nothing yet still moving frantically. She was frozen in place by an arrow, embedded on the ground after barely brushing her steed’s front hooves.

“What do you want?” Mina says, calmer than either Sana or Nayeon looks. “We carry nothing on our persons.”

The voice from the tree replies, “You have your dress and suits on, don’t you? Strip them off and we’ll let you go.”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Nayeon exclaims in affront, but halts when Mina raises her right hand. Sana only looks around in disbelief.

“What need do you have for them? You’ll have to know they’re uniquely tailored outfits more than half the kingdom has seen just tonight.” Mina doesn’t comment on Sana’s obviously common brown leather coat, available in just about every clothing shop in the kingdom.

“It’s none of your business, Lady,” a different voice calls, this time sounding strangely like it’s coming from the sky just above their heads. Though with the lush forestry they’re in, it may not be that odd to think one of these people has climbed on the very top of one tree. Maybe that’s the person who shot the arrow.

“Strip and we’ll let you go,” Tree Voice repeats.

Mina doesn’t miss a beat. “We’ll strip if you take us back to your camp.”

Sana and Nayeon snap their heads towards her, looking at her like she’s grown another head. Mina inwardly thinks about how amusing it is that they’re only in sync when it’s a matter concerning her.

“You’re crazy, Pink Delight,” Bush Voice says. “We could just kill you right here, you know.”

Mina smiles, sweet but unsettling at the same time. “You would’ve done so already if you could. We’ll get down from our horses and turn away, and you could put us in blindfolds and cuffs if you like. Take us to your camp and get your prize.”

Silence follows that outrageous demand, Nayeon and Sana still looking at her in disbelief. Mina shakes her head slightly, giving them both an assuring smile in the place of an explanation. She takes in a breath. 1, 2, 3. Out. Okay.

“Get down from your horses, then,” Tree Voice speaks out. Mina’s smile widens in triumph. She gestures for Nayeon and Sana to obey the voice, letting Nayeon take a moment to sheath her sword. They give her confused looks, but they do as they’re told.

“I’ll have you know Ray refuses to be ridden by anybody but me,” Mina says, patting her trusty steed as she climbs down its body.

“Okay, Lady. Turn around,” Sky Voice says this time, sounding less like they’re above them and more like they’re right behind them.

“What’s the deal with ‘Ole Peasantry over here, anyway?” Bush Voice quips as they were putting cloth over Mina’s eyes and tying it around her head. “Need a chaperone for your midnight tryst? Ah, or mayhaps you two wanted to  _ spice things up _ , ha?”

Mina imagines that this person is wiggling their brows to accompany the inappropriate -and childish- statement. It is followed by a loud thump and a cry of pain, though, so Mina thinks that they must have gotten their reprimand. She hopes they won’t agitate her (currently very sensitive) fellow hostages more, anyway. She doesn’t need any more plans going awry, and the two of them are practically loose cannons at this point.

She hears some shuffling, and then her arms are behind her back being tied together. The ropes don't let up at that, though, and it coils around her stomach once, twice more.

"Just to make sure," Tree Voice says, followed by more shuffling and the feeling of her bonds being tug- never mind, of her  _ body _ being lifted on top of a horse. Her horse, she hopes. Mina becomes a little curious why neither her companions are making even the slightest sound of protest.

"What did you do to them?" she asks out loud.

"Nothing that won't wear off in a couple of hours," Bush Voice answers. Mina resists the urge to show her surprise. "Safety precaution. They don't seem as amenable as you are, Insane Lady."

The fact that they also want her defenseless was left unsaid. Mina inhales deeply. 1, 2, 3. Calm down. She knows this is a possibility. She's run through every scenario in her head. This is still going according to plan. It's fine.

//

It's not fine, actually.

She’s been on this horse for a little too long a time, and she’s starting to get antsy. It’s not like she’s in a comfortable position, at that, having been slumped across the back like a sack of potato. She almost wishes they had also given her whatever they gave her companions, but then again one of them needs to be aware of the situation.

Her abductors don’t talk much, she notices. Had there not been quips here and there from Bush, she’d be convinced they had abandoned her. She’d be more than slightly annoyed if that was the case. At least these bandits have  _ some _ honor, even if they did ask her to strip down in the middle of the night in the woods.

“Branch alert!” Bush hollers, unafraid of attracting unnecessary attention or waking her “trophies”.

“We have eyes, stupid,” Sky retorts.

It’s quiet again, after that. The only sound received by Mina’s ears hooves on leaves, twigs, and dirt. She bites her tongue, trying not to scream out her frustrations. It wouldn’t be ladylike. Not to mention ruin the image of the unsettlingly untouchable strategist she just crafted.

“You’re getting restless, aren’t you, Pink Girl?” Bush says, breaking the hush they’ve yet again fallen into. Mina jolts, startled at being addressed. She tries to play it off, staying silent and paying them no heed.

“You may be blindfolded, but you’re not gagged,” Tree says this time, voice softer than their partner's.

Mina huffs.

“Tough crowd, huh?” Sky quips. “What happened, Lady? You sure had a lot to say earlier.”

“She’s scared and tired, I bet. And that dress looks mighty uncomfortable,” Bush breezily answers for her. Mina scrunches her nose minutely. How presumptuous of them- they sound just like her parents’ council.

“What party did they have at the castle tonight, anyway?” Bush questions.

“Whatever it was, it’s probably just another excuse for the rich to spend their money on frivolous unnecessities,” Sky says. Mina almost snorts. They have surely made their views on the nobility clear. Not that they don’t have a point, Mina thinks, Baron Nort's gold leaves flashing through her mind.

“Heard it’s something about the princess getting married or something,” Tree adds, before addressing Mina. “You know anything about that, Pink?”

Mina stays silent.

“Hmm. Didn’t think you were going to answer, anyway.”

Left alone to her devices again, Mina starts to run through the facts. 1. She is on the run. From what exactly, she’s not sure. 2. These are presumably the bandits that had been terrorizing the nobility in her kingdom for years. 3. She has no concrete grasp on how far they are from the castle. 4. These people don't seem to know who she nor Nayeon is.

“We’re almost here,” Tree exclaims after a while. “Any last minute regrets, Pink?”

Getting no response yet again, they sigh heavily. “I’m sorry for this.”

The fist hitting her chin upside is the last thing Mina feels before she falls from the horse and out of consciousness.

//

Mina wakes up in a field, bound to a pole.

The moon hangs overhead, still, and it seems like barely any time has passed since she last could see. Her head is pounding like mad, her jaw hurts, her whole body aches, and there are no signs of Nayeon and Sana anywhere near her. There is only a shadowed figure in her peripherals, always somehow out of sight every way she turns.

Breathe in. 1, 2, 3, out. Don’t panic.

“You recover fast.” Tree. Great. The last person she wants to hear from after being punched off a horse like that. 

She misses the shock in Tree’s voice.

“Where are my companions?” Mina rasps.

“With mine,” Tree replies, curt. “Why do you want to go to our camp?”

Mina grits her teeth, her headache worsening before suddenly stopping. “I’m merely trying to see something.”

She can hear Tree’s footsteps closing on her, the warm breath on the back of her neck inducing goosebumps. “You know we could just strip you off your clothings right now. You’re powerless and without leverage. If you can’t give me a better reason…”

In, 1, 2, 3, out.

“If I say I’m seeking refuge, would you believe me?” Mina says. It is a true testament to her politics teacher that she’s this good at keeping her composure under pressure.

“Refuge?” Tree sounds surprised. “From what?”

“I’ll tell you when my companions and I are safe in your camp,” Mina insists.

A click of tongue.

“Didn’t I tell you that you have no leverage, Girl?” Tree says. “You nobles and your delusion of power…”

Mina bit her lip. Telling the people of an attack in the palace would probably cause panic and unrest, but Mina doesn’t think these bandits are part of any village and would spread the news to others in the kingdom. Though, as they are  _ bandits _ , that would mean they have no loyalty to the crown- and wouldn’t that mean they  _ would _ spread the news to the people just to cause panic? Would the people even be panicked? Maybe, her parents are benevolent rulers and a group that would attack them can’t be better. Gods, this is hard.

“You’re really not talking?”

Tree’s presence is very unsettling. Maybe if Mina twists some details…

Okay. Breathe in. 1, 2, 3. Out.

“I was attacked in the palace.” Mina can feel Tree moving away from her. “By two helpers. They said more will come. My companions found me and took me away.”

Tree doesn’t respond to her. Mina thinks that they believe her when hands come up to secure some cloth against her eyes again. Mina asks, anyway, to make sure.

“Do you believe me?”

She feels her restraints loosen for a short moment before tightening again. Her captor tugs on them, pulling Mina along as they walk. She was about to ask again when Tree spoke up.

“There is somebody better than me at discerning lies in our camp.”

They walk in silence after that, Mina occasionally tripping on a stray root or rock. It feels like a very long time before Tree stops and tells her to stay still. It feels even longer, her staying in the same position like that. Her ears hear no other sound than the silent night wind, rustling leaves and branches nearby. It’s eerie and Mina is agitated, which is what she supposes that they want her to be.

A thought crosses her mind that wild animals live in this forest, but they won’t leave her to die, right?

Gods, this night is a disaster.

Finally, after what feels like the entirety of her weekly, 2-hours-long history lessons, she feels a tug on her restraints.

“You didn’t tell me who you are,” Tree says.

Ah. That means either they found out who she is because somebody in the camp knows her, or they’re making small talk. Somehow Mina doesn’t think the second one is likely.

“My pink hair isn’t very inconspicuous,” Mina replies.

She hears them mutter, “Well I know that now.” It’s not her fault none of the three initial bandits has ever heard of her. They probably thought the “Camellia Princess” is just referring to her kingdom of origin. She’s heard some visiting royalty say that to her face.

They’ve only walked for a short while this time when Tree tells her to stop. “Tell me again why you ran away from the castle.”

“I was attacked by two helpers. When they told me more will come, my companions rescued me and took me away,” Mina says.

“The princess herself was attacked on her engagement ball? How ironic.”

A new voice quips. So this is the person who told Tree who she is. She mulls over her next step.

“You know who I am,” she states

“Who doesn’t?” Mina doesn’t even try to stifle the chuckle she lets out. “Fine, except the three idiots who captured you.”

Mina’s eyes shine underneath its constraint. “Capture? Is that what they told you?”

“Is that wrong?”

“I came here willingly, seeking refuge,” Mina says.

She hears light steps moving towards her. Hands reach behind her head to untie her blindfolds, freeing her eyes to take in the dim shine of candlelight lighting the inside of a sparsely decorated tent. Mina can see some bedding, a table, and a simple chest. A figure moves to shield her vision, a tall woman with short chestnut hair, dressed in a simple white shirt and dark pants.

“From those two helpers?” the woman asks.

Mina doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“Somehow I have a hard time believing that you can’t just call the guards or cry out for help,” the woman moves to sit down at the table carelessly, seemingly overlooking the possibility of her clothing catching fire from the candle right next to her. “It’s not like there’s a shortage of people around with such a huge ball being held.”

“It was a heat-of-the-moment decision,” Mina states calmly. “We only need to stay here until dawn and we’ll be off to the nearest village.”

“Is that it? No ulterior motives?”

“What ulterior motive would I have? We just need a place to rest.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the woman says breezily. “What about spying on us and our camp? I let you go in the morning and the royal guards will completely surround this place by noon.”

“I have no intention of doing that.” The little voice in the back of her mind suggesting she did just so doesn’t count. “What can I do to make you believe me?”

The woman smirks, “Tell the truth.”

“If I am?”

“Well, we could always check that with your guards,” the woman says. “Or shall I say, your guard and your fiance?”

That’s a slight miscalculation on Mina’s part. They’ve been unconscious for so long, she’s forgotten these bandits could actually ask them questions and get an answer. And she’s pretty sure these people won’t give her a chance to meet and talk with them first. 

With Sana, there’s two options. She’ll either tell them everything or be actively hostile. She’ll probably still be high-strung, so the chances of her being aggressive are higher. Either way, it’s helpless. 

Nayeon is a little more of a wild card. In their childhood, Nayeon was a rambunctious child, impulsive in every way. Nowadays, she’s quiet and reserved around her, but Mina isn’t quite sure if that toning down also affected her decision-making skills. Though, even if it does and Nayeon is a better strategist than she gives her credit for, there is no way of making sure that their story will be one and the same.

“What happens if you don’t believe us, still?”

The woman smirks. “We’ll strip you and throw you to the wolves. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like you’ll put the kingdom in chaos,” Mina says.

“Look at me, Princess. Do you think I care about your politics?”

Mina purses her lips. There’s her in to tell the truth.

“You think it doesn’t concern you if the peace treaty fails?”

Something flashes in the woman’s eyes, but it’s gone when she blinks. “I won’t be fighting your wars, anyway.”

“Nobody should,” Mina says. “That’s why we’re having a peace treaty.”

“What’s your point, Princess?”

“What do you think of my parents?” Mina asks instead of answering. She sees the woman raise an eyebrow.

“They’re only slightly better than your dear grandfather,” the woman replies. “Again, your point?”

Mina sucks in a breath. 1, 2, 3, now or never. “There was an assasination attempt on their lives tonight. I didn’t want to be caught up in the chaos, so I ran away. My friend overheard two helpers discussing their plans and warned me.”

The woman was quiet after that, but there’s an unnerving smile on her face. Mina fights the urge to look away and shuffle her feet nervously.

“You think those assassins succeeded?” The woman tries to tone down her grin. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

She hops off the table, coming closer to Mina while muttering, “They surely aren’t afraid of the attention, if they did it in the middle of your engagement party.”

Mina tries her best not to shift away uncomfortably from the woman’s close proximity. “Somebody wants a war.”

“Hm. Seems like it,” the woman says. “This is slightly more believable than your last story. Why even lie?”

“I didn’t want the news and chaos to spread prematurely.”

The woman barks out a laugh. “You think it hasn’t? You don’t think the people who were present during your ball haven’t caused chaos, spread the news all over their village when they ran away from the palace in terror in the middle of the night? Meanwhile, we,” she gestures out the tent flap, “don’t give a damn about spreading the goddamn news, Princess.”

The woman moved closer, her nose almost touching Mina’s. “That is careless, Princess. And you were so confident, too. You thought you thought out every which way through, didn’t you?”

Mina bites her lip as the woman laughs. She may not have seen people escaping the palace, but she sure heard them. She admits that she had overlooked the fact that they would even tell anybody of what they saw. Maybe she’s a little more shaken by the back-to-back bombards of hasty escape, Sana’s explanation, and the bandits than she thought.

“What are you going to do to us then?” It takes so much to keep her voice strong and steady when she is just about screaming out her frustration.

“Nothing, for now,” the woman says. “It’s good to have the future queen owe me a favor, after all.”

Mina bites her tongue while she continues, “You can sleep here, there’s some cots in the corner. I’ll tell them to bring your companions inside.” And then she walks out.

Mina stays still, with her back facing the flap. She doesn’t see Tree dragging Sana and Nayeon in with their shackles, but she hears them when they speak. 

“They’re kind of heavy, you know.”

She doesn’t turn around.

“I’ll take your shackles off, okay? Don’t attack me.”

Tree isn’t unnecessarily aggressive. When the rope comes off Mina’s body, the pat they give Mina’s back is less forceful and more friendly.

“I’ll get them off their bonds and then you help me get them to the cots, yeah?”

Mina doesn’t turn to them, but she hears Tree untying her companions’ ropes and throwing it away. She hears them lift a body up and feels them put -she glanced at the face next to hers- Nayeon’s hand on her shoulder and put her hand around her waist.

“Hold the hand,” she hears them murmur. She obeys but moves towards the cots on her own, trying her best not to look affected under Nayeon’s weight. She will not look any weaker than she’s sure she already does.

She puts Nayeon down on one cot as gently as she could. As she pulls away, she notices the empty scabbard.

“Where did you put her sword?” she asks when she saw Tree putting Sana down in the corner of her eyes. It comes out a little softer than she would have liked.

“Oh. Well, we can’t have you armed,” Tree says. “It’s safe, promise. We have no use for a sword, especially one as recognizable as hers probably is.”

Mina nods. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. Um, sorry about your dress by the way.” She looks down to see her dress dirtied and ripped in some places, the mock flowers decorating it now mostly all gone.

“It’s fine.”

The silence that engulfs them is thick and awkward, and she hears Tree moving towards the exit when they realize the conversation is over.

“Sorry about punching you off a horse, too,” Tree says. That one’s not very fine, but she’s not aching all over anymore and Tree is already out of the tent anyway.

Mina sits on the empty cot in the middle when she’s sure they’re gone. The dim candlelight offers her no comfort, and she tugs her makeshift cloak closer to her body. At least she manages to get the three of them -and their horses, hopefully- a place to rest for the night without all the suspicion and questions that will come from staying at a tavern. Even if everything else falls apart, it’s good that one part of her plan goes well.

Mina does not yet know where the morning will take them. She doesn’t know if her parents are still alive, doesn’t even know her exact whereabouts. What will become of her kingdom, become of her, of the peace treaty. 

All her life, she’s been trained for something bigger than herself. She was taught to become the ruler of a kingdom, and being the ruler means that she doesn’t have the luxury to crumble under the weight of her obligations and expectations put upon her.  At least, not in public.

In a dimly lit tent in the middle of the woods, Mina cries herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this: WHEN WILL THE KISSING STARTT  
> this first arc is pretty plot heavy, but next chapter is gonna be full of that Good Ol' Bonding yaknowhatimsayin- to make up for sanayeon being mostly unconscious throughout this chapter  
> also! don't punch people off of horses. that's dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @brightsouthsky


End file.
